The Boat Song
by Cugami
Summary: Gundam Wing. Wufei's point of view. He had a moment alone and reminisced on a certain girl who taught him the books never could. But she's dead.


The Boat Song by Michiru Cugami

The Boat Song  
from the RPG of Lunar 

Well...the song came from the RPG Lunar...actually, I never played the game, I just heard the song from my MP3....^^ 

Disclaimers: Of course you do know by now what doesn't belong to me, ne? ^^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
The Boat Song  
From Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

_~~Wishing on a dream that seems far off_  
_Hoping it will come today.~~_  


Wufei walked tiredly in the forest night. He just hid his Nataku somewhere inside the forest and now he had to find some lodging to the nearest town. And the next town, apparently, was nowhere to be seen. He knew that the forest grounds were large, but he wasn't expecting to still be there when dusk arrived. He was so tired and hungry, he hadn't eaten anything since morning. One meal, he could miss, two meals, probably, but not eating a single thing the whole day was out of the question. He had to eat something, anything. He decided to just stop walking and camp for the night. He sighed as he sat down and to just rest for a while, then search some firewood later. 

He wished he wasn't out in the cold, out in the dark, out in the night, out and alone. 

He was alone. 

Just as he had always been. 

Even with his friends………since when did he have a friend? They were just his comrades in arms. 

Maybe at the beginning, but now……………he was sure, they had somehow became his friends, even if they didn't know it.  


_~~Into the starlit night,_  
_Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,_  
_Waiting on a shooting star.~~_  


He was hungry still, and his stomach had been growling the entire time. He wanted to hunt, anything, just something to eat to pass his hunger for the day. But his legs were too tired to even stand up. He was even too tired to even find some firewood to keep him warm. 

He reached out for his duffel bag and took a blanket to use as his bed, and some source of warmth. He wasn't in the mood on hunting for any food, he just wanted to rest. 

He was tired. 

Tired from the long walk to the nearest town, that seemed endless. 

Tired from all the hiding that he had been doing to keep his profile low. 

Tired from fighting for something he wasn't sure anymore if it was right. 

Tired from being confused most of the time and not being able to ask. 

Tired from all the suffering that he had been through. 

Tired from all the suffering he had probably caused. 

Tired from being who and what he was. 

Tired from the tragedy of his fate. 

Tired from living his forsaken life. 

He lied down on the blanket and used his arms as pillows. He looked high above at the stars. He had never seen so much in all his life. Not putting a fire, after all, did some good to him. He never saw the stars from earth. He lived among them in his colony, but never really looked. He never looked beyond his enclosed life. At least he had a life, somehow, before. He wished she was here to see what he was seeing. She would've loved it. 

He missed his life. He wished that he had actually lived when he had a life. But all of it was gone. Now, forever gone. 

When he looked at the stars, what he remembered was his study of Astrology. He used to tell her the arrangements of the stars, it's Astrological symbols. 

And she would always grunt and snort. 

He smiled sadly. She was the one who taught him something worth remembering about the stars. She was the one who taught him what the stars meant. She was the one who taught him that stars were of some median to make you feel protected, watched over, loved. She was the one who told him that each star was some wish that had been wished upon by many who had dared to do so. And when it falls, it was a wish that came true.  


_~~But, what if that star is not to come?_  
_Will their dreams fade to nothing?~~_  


He had wished that, one night after they had fought in the rain. He had wished that someday, he and she could live a normal life, a life where no one would force them into anything. He knew that things would've worked out, if they were left alone to find each other, to know each other more. He had wished that they were left alone. 

It did came true, but with a flaw. Somehow they were left alone, but they were separated. 

Separated by death.  


_~~When the horizon darkens most,_  
_We all need to believe there is hope.~~_  


They never talked much with each other. Oh, they argued much, but never really talked. But when they did, it was always something worth keeping in mind. He had always remembered what she said to him. She had taught him many things, just as he had taught her. But somehow, what he taught her was always scientific, facts. What she taught him was mystery, life. 

There were times that both their clans would talk non-stop about how they should do this and that and she would just nod and then leave politely. He was always nudged to follow her. And he was glad to do that job just to not involve himself in their conversations. 

And those were the times that they would actually talk instead of argue. He had asked her how she could take the pressure of both clans, he was ready to explode every time both clans would meet. And she would always answer with a little smile that he never understood. Until he finally asked her why she was smiling. And what she said had etched in his heart and memory. "Hope. There's always hope to cling on to. There are things in life that you just can't help to happen. But there's always hope that things would look up eventually. Things would work out, just hope."  


_~~Is an angel watching closely over me?_  
_Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?~~_  


Yes, he was tired from everything. He just wanted to close his eyes and die silently. Just to leave everything behind. 

Somehow, he had lived and survived until now. He had tried so much to die but he lived. 

He lived. 

And by surviving, he understood his reason. 

He lived for her. 

Somehow, she managed to protect him from the blessed oblivion of death. Because her words had stuck in his heart, mind and even his soul, what was left of it.  


_~~I know my heart should guide me, but,_  
_There's a hole within my soul.~~_  


There were times that he longed for her. True, they never touched, never even kissed, but she was there. Her presence was enough, but he had taken that for granted in more than one occasion. 

And now she was gone. 

He didn't know what his reason to live then, but his heart clung to hope. Hope that things would look up, even if she was gone. And so, he fought for what she believed in. Justice, because when justice was served, then everything would be all right. 

But the fact still remained, she would never come back.  


_~~What will fill this emptiness inside of me?_  
_Am I to be satisfied without knowing?~~_

He could no longer hear her wise words. Yes, she was wise. She had taught him of many simple things that he could never have learned in books. And now, he could never hear another. 

So many things that he wanted to tell her, so many things that he wished he had told her and so many things that he had wanted to ask her. But it was now too late. 

He feared the time that he would forget her, how she looked, how her voice sounded like, how she had made him live. He never had a picture of her. And he knew that time would make him forget eventually. 

_~~I wish, then, for a chance to see,_  
_Now all I need, (desperately)~~_  


He would live for her. He would be what she had always wanted him to be, wished him to be. The warrior that would protect those that he loved, those that mattered, those that were worth protecting. He longed to see the peace that everyone always wanted, hoped, wished.  


_~~Is my star to come...~~_  


He looked at the stars and wondered which star belonged to her, the one she had wished upon. And which star belonged to him, the one that he had long ago wished. 

He had wished for them to be together again, somehow. 

He yawned and stared at the night sky as he watched the stars. Hoping that one would fall. He closed his eyes and wished for peace, because he knew, that only then would he be able to completely rest, and be able to finally be together with his wife. 

He surrendered to sleep and started to snore softly. If he hadn't been so tired and preoccupied, he would've noticed that someone sat by his side the whole time. If he hadn't been sleeping deeply, he would've felt that someone covered him with his blanket, that someone had brushed lips with his, that someone had traced his face with fingers lovingly. The figure smiled and said softly, "I was, had always been, and will always be with you………as long as you need me." 

And the figure looked up at the skies and watched as two stars fell, followed by a last one. She kept her silent vigil, until the touch of dawn arrived. She watched as the rays of the sun slowly touched his face, and he started to squirm. He cracked open one sleepy eye and yawned. 

She placed her hand on top of his. 

"Live and hope…" 

He felt a brief touch on his hand and blinked when he thought he saw someone. But when he looked again, it was just the sun glaring down at him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Provided by the Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete instruction manual. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`


End file.
